


Dragonfire

by Shadowblayze



Series: Fragments 'Verse [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblayze/pseuds/Shadowblayze
Summary: Desperate mothers are a force like no other but that doesn’t make their actions just.





	Dragonfire

―――ᴖᴗ―□―∞―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞―≡―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―◊―――

Lily Potter was known for her bright red hair and fiery protectiveness of those she loved.  But she was just a mortal woman, fighting against forces that were so far beyond her skill level she may as well be an ant before giants.

She tried- _Merlin_ , she tried- but she was a newcomer; a transplant.  An unwanted invasive species to be weeded out of the garden of Wizarding Britain in blood and fire.

Still she fought.  Even when what she needed to do meant being cruel- testing curses to find counters; a mouse’s life was worth less than a human’s, but it still _hurt_ her to cause suffering of any sort.

Then, in a skirmish outside Blackpool, the woman was hit with a curse she had never seen before- violently magenta that burned brightly against the darkness of the chaotic night- and Lily Potter went to sleep.

(And in the newly made spiderline cracks of her soul, a dragon awoke.)

**\--XXX---**

Rheastrasza was a Red Dragon.  One of Alexstrasza the Lifebinder’s brood and she was full of pride about that fact.

Desperate mothers are a force like no other but that doesn’t make their actions _just_.

Rheastrasza the Red and Lily Potter met and melded in the days Lily’s body lay motionless on crisp white sheets at a school hidden in the highlands of Scotland.

(When Lily-who-was-Rheastrasza-who-was-Lily blinked awake she smiled and nodded and kissed her husband and never told a _soul_ of her blending; one which gave her a unique opportunity to protect the young life growing inside her belly.)

**\--XXX---**

“Do you swear to me, Sirius Orion Black, that you would do anything to protect my son?”  Lily’s wand was steady where she held it, tip pressed firmly against the young Black’s trachea.  “Even if it means giving up your world?  Everything you know?  If it takes you a million miles away with only your brother’s son for company?  Will you swear this vow to me, here and now, not even breathing a word of it to your brother?”  The wood creaked in her grip as she rotated her wand tip just a bit.  “Answer me!”

Because she was seven months pregnant and the twisting in her gut that told her something terrible was coming was a constant drumbeat in her ears.  And Rhea was a protector of life and Lily was a terrified young woman in the war and together they had come up with a desperate, terrible plan.

Just in case.

Remus was off doing ‘missions’ for Headmaster Dumbledore and something about Peter made her inner dragon snarl. Sirius Black was impulsive and dangerous and reckless but he was her husband’s _brother._  If there was one person in the whole of the Great Dark Beyond that she would trust her child- still growing, not yet born- to, it would be this man who loved so deeply and entirely.

She would prefer to raise her son herself, of course, but she had a feeling- a premonition.  And Rheastrasza had lived long enough to learn to listen to those whispers, the ones on the very edge of awareness.  Ones that whispered inconvenient truths that most dismissed because surely _that_ won’t happen!  But Rheastrasza knew; had died and sacrificed one son to save the world and this, this son would live if she had to break every promise she had ever made on the way down.

That was why she had shoved her as-good-as brother-in-law against the pretty yellow wallpaper in their Godric’s Hollow home, her husband deeply asleep from the potion she had fed him after he had come home from a long day of Auror training.  Sirius as usual- came for dinner and found a dragon waiting instead of duck or shepherd’s pie.

Sirius’ hand raised, his grey-blue eyes swirling with emotion as he wrapped his tanned hand around her wrist and shoved her wand point deeper into his neck.  “I swear, on my very soul, that I will do everything in my power to protect my brother’s son.”

“Not good enough!”  Rhea-Lily snarled, tears shimmering in her eyes as she pressed her wand deeper into the Black brother’s neck.  “Everything in your power, mine, _and_ James’!”

“I swear it.”  The confused expression he had been wearing sinking into grim acceptance as he let his hand fall away from her wrist.

Rosy lips pressed together in a thin, trembling line Rhea-Lily nodded, withdrawing her wand and leading her brother-in-law into her workroom.  “Stand in the center.” 

Sirius did so without question.

It made her ache, a little, as she activated the ritual- one made from memories of Rhea and Lily herself- knowing that she was condemning the man to a world he didn’t know in the event of her and her husband’s demise. 

But not enough to stop.  Not enough to cancel the blood runes and untangle the web of secrecy magic.  Not enough to let him keep the memory of what she had done to him.

(Sirius and James woke up to playful splashes of water from Lily’s wand and when she cried over the roasted duck she served for dinner they assumed it was only the pregnancy hormones again and did their best to make her laugh.)

**\--XXX---**

When the green light explodes from Voldemort’s wand, nothing goes as planned.

(Because Rheastrasza was a Red, not a Blue.  And Lily Potter was a witch, a blessed child connected to the heartbeat of the soul of her world.)

**\--XXX---**

When Sirius Black claws his way into consciousness it’s to the sound of wailing toddler _s_ in a place that looks a lot like Hogwarts Greenhouse Number Seven.

Except it isn’t.

Sitting up slowly, the man tried to tamp down on the urge to vomit as he took in the sight of what appeared to be an untamed forest.

One he had never seen before.

In his mind’s eye he remembers a night at his brother’s house, a wand pressed to his throat, and a teary-eyed red-haired woman.  He remembers promising an impossible promise and the roar of a dragon two blocks before he finally caught up to Peter, spiriting him away from his revenge.  Sirius remembers what felt like the Imperious directing him to the Bank and then to Number Four Privet Drive in a suburb in Surrey nearly six days later.

Sirius remembers holding his godson- his only link to his brother and the fierce witch who loved him- and traveling the muggle way to the place James had proposed to Lily, deep within a hidden clearing near the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

Sirius remembers looking to the sky, bags strapped to his back, Harry in his arms, and an inhuman roar ringing in his ears as lightning streaked blue and wanton down onto the stone marker where the Marauders had taken their oaths, where a young man proposed to a young woman, and-

(Rhea was a Red, not a Blue.  But Alexstrasza the Lifebinder, the Dragonqueen, was the sister of Ysera the Dreamer.  And even a slumbering a world soul can hear the cries of their people.  And so when Sirius Black left, falling through a portal powered by the lifeblood of the Earth itself, another child touched by fate went with him. 

Alice Longbottom had been Lily Potter’s dormmate for seven years and the women had had a deep bond even if life and a war waged in children’s blood had drawn them apart.  And through the nightmare of tortured screams at the Longbottom Manor that dark night Alice reached out for something- _anything_ \- that would save her precious son.  And in a blaze of emerald fire- that would go on to rage furiously across what was once Longbottom Hall for sixteen days and seventeen nights while the sky cried melancholy tears- Neville Longbottom was hurled through the snapping, crackling portal a hairsbreadth before it closed.)

―――ᴖᴗ―□―∞―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞―≡―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―◊―――


End file.
